Artemisia Bell Ashcroft
is a member of the British equivalent of AST which is the SSS. She is the top wizard of the organization and is known for her kind and cheerful personality. Summary Artemisia is one of the top five wizards in the entire world. She is first mentioned in the 5th volume of Date A Live, where the discussion about Origami's superb ability can be compared to or greater than Mana Takamiya or Artemisia if she (Origami) is going to undergo enhancement surgery. As of the present, she is in a comatose state after DEM had extracted her memories to use as a core program for a new series of CR wiring suits which are named after her: the Ashcroft series. At the end of the final volume, Artemisia was able to recover when the memories from the series were transferred back into her. She appeared on Neryl Island to guard Nia Honjou. She was unnamed back then, but Kurumi knew she was different from the rest of DEM's wizards since she was too fast and was able to kill all of her clones in a matter of seconds. She calls her an "annoying one" before Artemisia used to kill her last clone. She made a proper appearance in Volume 13 as the new Adeptus 2, replacing Mana, and was there to guard Westcott alongside Ellen. Everyone was shocked when she was able to remove Nia's Qlipha Crystal successfully just by chanting and using her territory. Appearance Artemisia is a girl with long blonde hair that she wears in a semi-braid. She has light skin and blue eyes. In her casual attire, she wears a one-piece dress with sandals. When wearing her CR-unit, she wears a futuristic neon blue armor that makes her resemble a medieval knight. Personality While as a member of SSS, she had a kind and cheerful personality that made it easy for her to make friends. She was also very thoughtful and considerate since she wanted to use her powers for the betterment of humanity. However, as after joining DEM, she has become much more melancholic, becoming very tense and only giving brief responses when approached. However, the headache and confusion she received when Origami mentioned the SSS indicate that her new ruthless personality stemmed from her memories being manipulated. After the final battle against DEM, Artemisia regained her old memories before entering DEM. However, she now has difficulty recalling what had transpired during her time working for the company. Nevertheless, the return of her old memories meant that she reverted back to her innocent personality and easily befriended the AST squad again. History Background Artemisia is a member of the British equivalent of AST which is the SSS. She is the top wizard of the organization and is known for her kind and cheerful personality. She befriended SSS members Ashley Sinclair, Leonora Sears, and Cecil O’Brien. Not long afterward, however, she joined the more technologically advanced DEM hoping that they could use her powers for the greater good by studying her territory. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances'' ***Volume 12-19, 21 **''Mention:'' ***Volume 5, 8-9 *Manga **Date AST Like Power and Abilities Wizard SSS Artemisia.png|Artemisia easily defeats Minerva Artemisia is an able fighter claiming fame all over the world alongside Mana Takamiya and Ellen Mira Mathers. Her strength is so well known that Mana was terrified at the thought of her joining DEM, claiming that she would have been easily demoted had Artemisia joined while she was still in DEM. Additionally, she has even displayed the capacity to massacre a vast majority of Kurumi's clones in an instant. Artemisia also has a unique Territory compared to most Wizards, having joined the DEM so they could study it. She has the strange ability to use her Territory to remove a Qlipha Crystal from a Spirit. How she does this is unknown other than she needs to use some kind of chant. Equipments & Weapons *Combat Wiring Suit *Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) ** : Artemisia's personal CR-Unit and a sister model of Ellen's . With a neon blueish, purple design, it has an elegant appearance that resembles an armored knight from the medieval ages. *** : Artemisia's personal laser beam sword. Trivia *During the fifth volume of the Light Novel, DEM's airship keeps employing a Realizer named , which they describe as having the ability to expand territory to a very large extent. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Wizard Category:DEM